Black Blood
by Black-Abyss-Angel
Summary: Naruto has always been called a "Dobe" and a loser, but what if this Dobe was something more, something ancient...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever unless I win the  
lottery three to five times.

_-Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his mind-_

**_'Kyuubi Talking to Naruto in his mind'_**

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Chapter 1: The eyes of life

Naruto's POV:  
It had all happened so quickly. I watched as my teammate and rival,  
Sasuke fell to the floor filled with senbon. Rage had filled me and  
all I could see was black.

Mindscape:  
The blonde woke up with a jump as he looked around into a dark sewer.  
There was a small amount of water that flooded the floors and pipes  
all leading to one room in front of him. The one weird thing about the  
pipes was that there were three different colors; blue, red, and even  
stranger black. Right now the black and red were dominant and the blue  
was being pushed back in it's pipe.

Naruto soon began to walk towards the even darker and more flooded  
room. As he walked in, he saw a huge red furry paw trying to swipe at  
him.

He jumped and moved forward more to see what was there with him.

"So my jailer is here to visit me. How unexpected, but not  
unpleasant." There behind bars, was a huge giant fox with glowing red  
chakra surrounding him.

After Naruto regained his composure, he came to the conclusion of just  
who or what he was talking to.

"So you're Kyuubi and if you are, this must be my mind." the blonde  
looked up at the fox with his strangely sharp cerulean orbs.

"So it seems the dunce you play is not your real self." The fox began  
to laugh at the thought, a mere child decieved the greatest shinobi  
village and all of their shinobi.

"Of course not, you should know how my mind works the best. After all,  
you are living here permenantly."

Kyuubi frowned at the small smirk the blonde now wore.

"Anyways, do you know why I am here Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a few moments and then sighed.

"Well, you lost yourself in anger and gave me control for a little  
bit. Oh and you also opened up a special gift." Kyuubi grinned at the  
blonde.

Naruto twitched when he saw the grin. That only happened when Kyuubi  
was happy and if Kyuubi was happy, that meant pain for him.

"What kind of gift Kyuubi-San?"

Kyuubi laughed at the honorific. Oh how the kit would cry when he  
found out.

"You'll see. It seems our time together is over now. See you soon Kit."

Normal POV:  
Haku instantly raised his senbon and readied himself to attack. This  
boy was letting out so much killer intent that the only thing that had  
stopped him from throwing the senbon were the blonde's eyes. Instead  
of their original cerulean blue, his pupils were a crimson blood red  
with 2 dots of white comma-like marks in the middle but the rest of  
his eyes were a pitch black. His eyes were unnerrving, it was as if he  
was looking into your very soul and judging whether you should live or  
die.

Before Haku could think more about those unnatural eyes, the boy had  
punched him right through his mirror. Haku could not dodge the next  
barrage of blows and finally, his mask cracked under the power of a  
blow Naruto had sent at his face.

'I'm sorry Zabuza-San, it seems I won't be able to be of use to you  
anymore.' Haku awaited the killing blow but it never came.

"Hey, you're the boy I met in the clearing!" The blonde shinobi yelled  
as the violent chakra eminating from him began to slowly recceed. His  
eyes however, stayed the same.

"Why have you stopped. You must kill me, remember I was the one who  
killed your teammate." Haku watched as a series of emotions played out  
across the Jinchurriki's face, it ranged from anger to sadness to  
anger again and then thoughtful.

"You know...he, Sasuke had a dream too. Sure he was an emotionless  
bastard but he was also my best friend, if I could consider that at  
least. Do you also have a dream Haku?" Said boy merely stared up at  
Naruto and smiled.

"My dream is to be a useful tool to Zabuza-San but now that I have  
been defeated, I have lost that purpose. Please Naruto-Kun, kill me."  
Haku watched as Naruto nodded his head solemly and was about to hit  
Haku with the back-side of the kunai when Haku jumped up.

"I am sorry Naruto-Kun, it seems that I still have one more purpose."  
He then ran with speed that he thought he never had to save his  
precious person.

Naruto ran after him but was too late, Kakashi had already plunged the  
Chidori straight into the ice nin's heart.

Naruto's breath caught at the sight of so much blood pouring out. The  
delectable ruby substance coating Haku's pale face so deliciously, the  
blood was just begging for him to drink it.

Kakashi must have seen Naruto's trance like state and called out to  
him, "Naruto are you alright?"

The blonde just nodded while never really taking his eyes off the  
bloody sight before him. Just as Kakashi came up to him, Naruto  
instinctively turned his head away and shut his eyes.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began but Naruto cut him off.

"You should go and check on Sakura and Tazuna. You should also go get  
Sasuke's body, he was killed because he protected me."

Kakashi nodded solemly and jumped away to his two other students.

**'Kit, can you hear me? OI KIT! TESTING! TESTING 123!!!'** Naruto grabbed  
his head in pain and growled.

_-YES! I can hear you, now stop yelling!-_

**'Fine. Kit you should take a look at your eyes.'**

_-Why... Oh my god! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!-_

**'Calm down, it is called a bloodline Kit. Though this can only happen**  
**to you. It is a fusion between my chakra, your chakra, and your**  
**heritage.'**

_-Okay I understand your chakra, Elemental chakra. I understand my_  
_chakra, Human chakra. I don't understand my heritage though?-_

**'Well, your father the fourth was a human but his ancestors farther**  
**back were what you call them, vampires. Normally the vampire gene**  
**isn't as strong as the ancestor's and die out but since you have me,**  
**our ancient blood was mixed and our souls intertwined. Which means**  
**congratulations Kit, you got a bloodline, that and you'll need to feed**  
**or else you'll try to eat your friends.'**

_-Why is my life always so complicated. So Kyuubi, what about my mother?-_

**'Oh yes, almost forgot. Your original bloodline was the rinnegan which**  
**could control the bodies of the dead. So combine that with everything**  
**else and you get your new bloodline.'**

_-Kyuubi, you still haven't told me what it can do.-_

**'Hold your horses, I'm getting there. Your bloodline is a doujutsu in**  
**which you can contol if you want someone to die or not. Like if you**  
**want to save someone who is already at death's door, just apply chakra**  
**to your eyes and you'll be able to see inside their body. You can will**  
**the blood that is inside their body to repair any internal or external**  
**damage. If you just want to kill someone, just will their blood the**  
**stop circulating to the heart.'**

_-I see but what's the draw back. There's never anything that good for_  
_free.-_

**'I am so glad you aren't the dunce that you portray, you make my life**  
**so much easier.**'

_-Yeah, yeah. Explanation or I'll annoy you Dattebayo!!!-_

**'Okay, okay. Just don't ever say Dattebayo again.'**

Naruto mentally nodded and waited for Kyuubi to explain.

**'Before you can actually use any of those powers, you need to drink**  
**some blood, only human blood will work so don't even try to say you'll**  
**only drink animal blood. Okay, to control a person's blood, you'll**  
**first need to bite the person with your new fangs and after that they**  
**should be under your control forever but if the person has a strong**  
**will and is stronger than you mentally, then they could break out of**  
**control anytime if they want.'**

_-I see. Hey Kyuubi, do you think that maybe...-_

'You wanna save that kid right. Go ahead but you have to drink some of  
the blood that's on him.'

_-Okay.-_

_'**Oh and one last piece of advice Kit, don't tell anyone about your**_  
**_bloodline. Then they'll actually have a reason to make you into a_**  
**_weapon or even kill you.'_**

Naruto then felt the mental connection close and Kyuubi retreat into  
his mind. Naruto looked down at Haku and cringed. 'Well, have to drink  
blood anyways.'

Naruto looked around and mentally thanked every god he knew for the  
heavy fog that was still there. He slolwy bent down towards Haku's  
chest and began drinking the left over blood.

'This actually isn't so bad. It is actually quite delicious.' He  
guzzled down some more and quietly drank.

Naruto had just about had his fill when he was roughly pulled up by  
the collar to see a man bleeding heavily with bandages over his face  
glaring down at him.

"What the Hell are you doing to Haku?!"

Zabuza roughly threw him to the side and glared at him in anger.  
Naruto glared back and moved back to Haku.

"Shut up! I am going to save his life and yours but I can't do that if  
I am caught now!" Naruto whispered harshly.

Zabuza glared at the blonde in suspicion but let him get to Haku.

Naruto clamped down on the junction between the shoulder and the neck.  
He lifted his head slightly to inspect his work and then licked the  
wound.

Zabuza watched in awe and confusion as the boy licked the bite and it  
healed instantly. He hadn't even noticed that the color in Haku's face  
began to look healthier and more lively.

Said Blonde was now looking at Haku's internal organs and repairing  
the damages.

'Shit, this is so much harder than Kyuubi said it was. You have to get  
all those tiny freaking blood vessels to go the right way or else I  
could kill him. Damn, this is actually energy draining. I think I  
still have enough chakra to heal Zabuza though.'

"Finished!" Naruto sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

It had felt like ages since he had begun but it had only been two  
minutes in the outside world. His eyes had to see everything in slow  
motion so his sense of time was a little off.

Zabuza then looked over at Haku and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your turn Zabuza-San."

Said nin froze and slowly turned to the now smiling blonde whose fangs  
were poking out of his mouth. Before Zabuza could do anything, Naruto  
pounced on him and bit him on his shoulder.

Zabuza shivered for a moment and then passed out.

"Night night Zabuza-San!" Naruto laughed then began restoring the  
cells in Zabuza's arms.

'God, Zabuza has so many of his cells destoryed from the constant use  
of chakra. He's probably gone through chakra exhastion more than all  
of us combined. It's a wonder how he was able to actually use chakra  
and it's a miracle he was able to pick me up even with the damage  
Kakashi-Sensei did. He is truly The Demon of the Mist.'

"Done! Zabuza wake up!"

Naruto lightly tapped Zabuza's forehead with a slight mixture of his  
chakra.

"Haku, you have to wake up to!"

He again repeated the motion on Haku and watched as the two woke up  
seconds later, rubbing their foreheads.

"Am I dead? Is this Heaven?"

Haku turned to Zabuza and then to Naruto and gasped.

"Did you also die Zabuza-San and even Naruto-Kun?"

Both Zabuza and Naruto began to laugh at Haku's question. Zabuza  
finally stopped laughing enough to explain.

"No Haku, this boy, Naruto healed you and I. He has saved both of us  
from death."

Haku turned a curious glance to Naruto and asked, "How did you save us  
Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged. Zabuza was also intently waiting for an  
answer also. He was puzzled how a boy like this could save two people  
from death's door and not even break a sweat. This was an impossible  
feat, not even the great Slug Sannin, Tsunade could do this.

"Well, I have a certain bloodline that allows me to control the dead,  
mixed with the fact I am a Vampire, and mixed with the fact that I am  
a Jinnchuuriki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's container."

This explaination puzzled Haku and Zabuza even further. The blonde had  
told the enemy all of his abilities and was not even worried about the  
consequences.

"Why did you tell us everything Naruto-Kun. We are your enemy and we  
could use this against you." Haku finally asked.

"Well, I know that you have pride and will not kill someone who has  
saved your life until you repay your debt."

Zabuza and Haku nodded. The blonde was right, they would never attack  
someone who had shown them kindness, let alone saved their lives. They  
cringed however, when the blonde smiled evily. Not even a smirk was as  
scary as that smile he gave them.

"Another important reason why I told you was because I bit you and my  
bloodline allows me to control dead bodies but combined with my  
Vampire heritage, I can control the blood and muscles in any living or  
dead body if I bite them. Which means, if you try to kill me, I could  
make your heart stop even before you reach me. So never ever cross me  
and you'll live a very long and happy life!"

They both sweat dropped but nodded. This blonde was more evil than he  
looks. Well they always say not to judge a book by its cover.

"You guys should go hide somewhere or something, but don't go to far.  
I don't know what affects will happen if you are to far away from me  
when you have barely been healed. You may most likely die in a matter  
of seconds. You'll also have to stay with me for two days, so I can  
make sure there are no side effects and you won't die as soon as you  
go 50 feet away from me."

Both Mist Nins fell forward anime style and sweat dropped. They were  
the blonde's guinea pigs. It also stunned them at how the Jinnchuuriki  
could talk about death so easily but agreed nonetheless. After all,  
who would want to anger the man who could take away your life in a  
second.

With Kakashi:  
"Sakura!"

Kakashi had heard sobbing earlier and was afraid of what Sakura may  
have done when she heard about Sasuke. He had to hurry or else she may  
kill herself. God she loved the Uchiha too much for her own good.

"Sasuke! Sasuke's alive Sensei!!!"

'Crap, now she's hallucinating.' Kakashi thought as he saw the  
unmoving body of the Uchiha heir under the pinkette.

"Sakura, there's no way he's..." Kakashi stopped when he saw the  
Uchiha's chest barely rise and fall in a very slow motion. Sasuke was  
alive, barely but alive nonetheless.

"Where's...the...Dobe?" Sasuke barely managed to breathe out the words  
as the pinkette finally got off him.

"Sasuke, don't worry about that Baka! I'm here with you now so it'll  
all be alright!" Sakura screeched out and hugged the poor Uchiha who  
was still a pin cushion.

"Sakura, Sasuke is injured and it is actually making it worse by  
hugging him. I'll take him over to where Naruto is. You should come to  
Tazuna-San." Kakashi finally acknowledged the forgotten bridge  
builder. He quickly picked up the Uchiha and began running back to  
Naruto. He had a bad feeling about this.

Back with Naruto:  
"So those dogs from the Mist decided not to fight! Hmph, doesn't  
matter! I'll still hunt them down and kill them like the dogs they  
are, but first I'm going to kill all the villagers for disobeying me!  
Hahaha."

Naruto looked at his now clear surroundings. The fog had just cleared  
moments ago and he was about ready to pass out from exhaustion when he  
saw a short pudgey man laughing maniacly with a bunch of thugs behind  
him.

"Who the Hell are you talking to midget?" Naruto smirked when the man  
fell Anime style.

"Who am I? Why I am the great Gatou! You should run now befor..."  
Gatou was cut off when Naruto came up to him in to blink of an eye and  
snapped his neck.

"I don't need to know the name of food." Naruto grinned devilishly at  
the thugs and began to slash them and make their blood spill while he  
drank.

Naruto stopped his gory feast when he heard Kakashi coming. He gave  
the other thugs a predatory smile that showed his fangs and put his  
finger to his mouth and "Ssshhed" them.

Once Kakashi came, the villagers and Inari came out also and drove the  
thugs who were still petrified by Naruto away. Kakashi ran up to  
Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder which Naruto quickly shook off.

"Naruto? Is all that blood..." Sakura didn't get to finish the  
question when Naruto explained.

"No Sakura. This is not MY blood. Oh and Haku! Zabuza, you can come  
out now!"

When both Zabuza and Haku came out unharmed, Kakashi gasped, Sakura  
dropped Sasuke, the villagers tightened their hold on their weapons  
and the poor Uchiha who had been dropped, landed to the floor with a  
groan.

"Calm down people! They will not attack you anymore. They made me a  
sort of deal, if I killed Gatou then they would not attack anyone as  
long as they recieved their money."

While everyone was busy digesting what Naruto had said, the blonde nin  
put up a genjutsu on his eyes to make them look just like his normal  
eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I'm going to go train. I'll be taking Zabuza and Haku with me since I'm the one who made the deal and I don't want anyone to try to kill them when I'm not there."

* * *

_**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it and please review XD!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!**

**A/N: Sorry, but I did post chapter 2 but I didn't notice that half was deleted so here's Chapter 2!!!**

'**Kyuubi talking in Naruto's mind'**

_-Naruto talking to Kyuubi-_

'Thinking' "Talking"

Chapter 2: Feeding

"P-p-plea…se d-d-don't kill me!!! AAAAHHH…"

In a dark alleyway next to the red light district of wave, screams could be heard but all the residents were used to it already. Gatou's men used to come and kill some of the unlucky drunks, but what they didn't know, was that Gatou was dead. He had been killed by a blonde ninja from Konoha.

Zabuza and Haku cringed and had to put all of their strength in not vomiting at the sight in front of them. A small blonde in a now bloody orange jumpsuit was sinking fangs into a now dead drunk man. There were of course more who had died in that alley, so the walls were covered in blood. That wasn't what made them want to vomit; no it was the strong desire that they had to join in with the blonde Jinchuuriki.

The blonde had saved them but there was a price, they were to be turned into half vampires. Half vampires were servants to whoever had turned them but they still had to feed. Luckily, they could feed on animals and replenish their strength. Not even Zabuza was comfortable with the idea of drinking from a human like them or what they used to be. It was a wonder to them at how the small blonde could do it so easily and not feel any remorse.

Said blonde had finally had his fill of blood and was now pulling away from the fifth drunk he had drained. He wiped his mouth and sighed, this was going to be a very hard urge to fight. 'I think I'm more addicted to this than even ramen.'

"Zabuza, Haku, it's time for your turn. You guys can survive on animal blood so I do not wish for you to kill humans and drain them if not needed." Naruto turned to them and motioned for them to follow him out of the alley.

They began to go out towards the forest where they had first met and began to search for any forest animals there.

Once they had found something for Zabuza and Haku, the two sat down and drank. At first, both half vampires had thought that two Bucks, three rabbits, and a wild cat was two much but they soon changed their minds when they had devoured the Bucks.

When they had finished off the cat, Naruto spoke, "I have a mission for you two…I want you to go to the sound. I have been hearing some rumors that they have been teamed up with a man named Orochimaru. Kyuubi has been telling me that he has a grudge against the snake and would like to kill him. I want you two to begin destroying the alliance that he has made with the sound. I will alert the Sand about the plan to kill the Kazekage anonymously and after you two finish that, I want you to visit Whirlpool because my father's ancestors came from there and migrated to Konoha several decades later, so try and find anything on vampires and bring them here. You will leave tomorrow morning and do not come back unless you have completed this mission. Even if I am going to die, do not come back until you have completed it. If something has happened to me, then give the information you have found to the Hokage. Do you understand?"

Both Zabuza and Haku nodded solemnly and began to walk back to the small village. Naruto had told them all of this but they knew that the blonde had no doubt that he wouldn't die, and that made them feel relieved somehow.

"You both need new clothes so we'll go buy some right now and we can also get some supplies for your mission tomorrow." With that, the blonde walked into the store with the two mist nins and began to pick out their clothes.

Haku chose some navy blue Anbu styled pants with a matching skin tight long sleeved shirt that showed off his muscles and a white jacket with an ice crystal on the back to finish his ensemble.

Zabuza wore a fishnet shirt with a blue vest that had a holster big enough for his sword with a pair of black Anbu pants and bandages going from his mouth to his arms that showed off his abs.

Naruto wore a fishnet shirt with a long black coat (a/n: think Yondaime's coat only black.) with red flames that suspiciously looked like blood, and a pair of black Anbu pants. He had also tied his headband around his neck which made his hair fall down into his face and made him look like a mini Yondaime.

"I would like to thank you again for opening your store up so late for us." Naruto said as he was paying the elderly man who stood at the cash register.

It had been 1 a.m. when they had entered the small shop and had awoken the owner of the store who lived there alone. The man had gladly opened up the store for them and had even allowed them to try on the clothes that he had.

"It was nothing, think of it as repayment for saving our village from Gatou Naruto-Kun." The elder man took the money and his eyes bulged out.

"This is much too much Naruto-Kun!" When he had looked up though, Naruto, Zabuza and Haku had already left. All that was left was a note in the register that said:

_Keep The Change! _

Back at Tazuna's House:__

Kakashi had to deal with a grumpy emo and a fangirl who wouldn't stop screeching.

"Kakashi-Sensei, where is Naruto! He has to pay for making MY Sasuke-Kun almost die!" The pink haired harpy screeched, which earned her glares from Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and surprisingly Sasuke.

"Maa Maa, he'll come back soon. He probably went to go find some ramen to eat or something. He'll be back soon." The one-eyed Jonnin said behind his Icha Icha Paradise book, but not even he believed what he had said. Inwardly, he was fighting with himself on whether to go find Naruto or to stay and watch his other two students.

Just then, they heard the door open and in walked in the person they had all been speaking of earlier, with two others following him close behind. Once inside, the two that had come in with the blonde were revealed.

Haku and Zabuza watched all of the others reactions when they came in. They were angry, surprised and ready to fight. That was when Zabuza and Haku decided to begin their mission early. They walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Naruto-Kun, we're going to begin our mission early. It will probably be safer traveling then being here."

Naruto chuckled which got the attention of everyone and said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Alright, don't die then." Haku and Zabuza nodded and walked out of the house and began sprinting towards their first destination, the Sound.

"Naruto, can you tell us where you've been?" His one-eyed Sensei asked and everyone once again looked at Naruto with their full attention.

"I was just out shopping with Zabuza and Haku since they know the village better than I do." He lied smoothly and everyone had to do a double take at his appearance.

'This is NARUTO!!! He looks better than Sasuke!!! Wait no; I'm only interested in Sasuke and not some Baka like him.' One pink haired harpy thought to herself while a little pink blush had crept onto her face.

Naruto sweat dropped as he heard Sakura's thoughts, it was a new power he discovered. He could read others' minds and even gained a power and speed boost. He was also glad that the stuff about vampire's burning because of the sunlight and the thing about them sparkling was total bull. Vampires just didn't like being out in the day because of their heightened senses and that they just moved better at night than in the day. Garlic was just too stinky for their sensitive nose so that was where the garlic thing came from. Turning into a bat was also bull. The humans got that from the fangs that vampire's had and just seemed to disappear so fast that some of the bats in the trees would sense it and fly away from what they thought was a threat. Naruto turned his attention to Kakashi next.

'He looks so much like you Sensei, you would have been so proud.' The scarecrow thought.

Naruto smiled at what Kakashi had thought, he had only seen pictures of his father so he really didn't know if he looked like him or his mother. Then he turned his attention to Sasuke.

'This is the dobe that I knew. He looks so…different, but I'll admit that he looks better with this than his dreadful orange jumpsuit. He even looks kind of cu…' Naruto quickly pulled out of Sasuke's mind and silently vowed never to enter the Uchiha's mind ever again.

'So that's why he never went for any of his fangirls. I will never go into his mind again; if I do then I'll find out some things that I never ever wanted to know.' Everyone turned around as they heard a clatter.

Naruto didn't have any time to react as he heard a squeal in his ears and someone hugging him so tight that he could have sworn they had the Slug Sannin's strength.

"You are so cute, I mean handsome Naruto-Kun." Tsunami said with a light blush on her face as she let him go. Tazuna coughed and motioned for Inari to pick up the cups that his mother had dropped.

"You look SO cool Nii-Chan!" Inari said with so much admiration in his voice that it made everyone sweat drop and fall anime style.

This time Kakashi coughed and said, "Okay, I believe you Naruto. Now everyone, we need to pack up our things. We are going to leave in three hours so get ready."

Inari, who had heard this before he had entered the kitchen, turned to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Nii-Chan, you're leaving? No don't go!" Tsunami sighed sadly at Inari and tried to pull him off but Naruto stopped her and said, "Tsunami-San, could you put my things in my bag while I go play with Inari one last time."

Tsunami smiled and nodded. She couldn't refuse the blonde, he was just to cute. She patted Inari's head and told him, "Be good for Naruto-Kun okay." Inari smiled up at his mother and nodded as Naruto carried him outside,

Once they were outside, Naruto told Inari, "I'm going to take you to see my village okay. I want you to hold on to me and hold your breath or else you won't be able to breathe." when he say Inari nod, he began to count down. "Three…two…one!"

He sprinted towards Konoha with his new found speed and was on top of the Yondaime's head not even two seconds later.

"Look Inari, we're here!" Naruto called down to the young boy who had been clinging to him for dear life. Once Inari opened his eyes, he was amazed at how big it was.

"These statues that we're on are the hokages from the past Inari. I plan to get my face up here too, right beside my dad's." Naruto chuckled as he saw Inari look at the statues and then at Naruto with wide eyes.

Once he had calmed down he smiled at Naruto and said, "I bet you will Nii-Chan and when you do, I'll come visit you and we'll have a huge party!!!"

Naruto smiled at his innocence and began to tell him all about Konoha. When he looked up at the sky and realized that they had been there for 2 hours. He picked Inari up again and said, "It's time for us to go back to your house now Inari. Oh and don't tell anyone how I took you here. I'll be in a lot of trouble if you do, so we'll keep this a secret between you and me okay." Inari nodded and held his breath again.

They appeared right in front of Inari's house, just in time to see Naruto's team exiting the house with his stuff in hand. Naruto walked over to tem with Inari in hand and placed the small boy next to his mother.

"It seems our time is up Inari. I'll come to visit though, so stay strong and protect your family okay." Inari nodded his head as small tears began to run down his face.

"Okay Nii-Chan, but you better invite us over when you become Hokage. Don't forget that we will have a huge party for you okay." Inari hugged Naruto and whispered in his ear, "You're a vampire right Nii-Chan. I'm sure you'll become Hokage quick."

Naruto laughed and began to walk away but heard Tazuna say, "What are we going to name the bridge!?" Inari had stopped crying by that time and yelled, "The Great Naruto Bridge of course!" He heard them all agree and continued to walk with a small sad smile on his face.

__

They had reached Konoha in that same day and separated. Sasuke had gone to the hospital with Sakura following him of course and Kakashi went god knows where while giggling perversely.

He had just gotten a letter back from the Sand saying that they will be aware of Orochimaru but Naruto already knew for a fact that Orochimaru had already taken over, the note that he got smelled of a snake.

Naruto sighed and went to Ichiraku's to go get some ramen. He greeted old man Ichiraku and Ayame and ate his usual, 30 bowls of super sized ramen. He paid for his meal and was headed home when he saw Konohamaru and his friends with Sakura who was glaring daggers at them but Konohamaru never stopped talking.

Naruto walked up to them and heard Konohamaru say, "So you're Naruto-Nii's girlfriend right!" Naruto began to laugh, HARD.

Sakura was fuming, Naruto had just laughed at the suggestion that SHE was HIS girlfriend. It hurt her pride and she was not going to let him get away with it but before she could say anything, Konohamaru said, "I knew the Boss had better taste. She is after all, not curvy, she isn't even pretty, and her forehead's HUGE!!!"

That was it, Sakura had had it. She began chasing Konohamaru who had begun to run when he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look he saw from his mother when he told her she looked fat.

The small brunette didn't see though, that there was someone coming around the corner and ran straight into him. He was then picked up so that he was at eye level with the person that he had just bumped into. It was a boy in a black jumpsuit that kind of looked like pajamas and had purple makeup on his face.

"You should watch where you're going kid. Since you ran into me, I'm going to teach you a lesson." Konohamaru gulped as the older boy smirked.

"Kankuro put him down. We don't need any trouble right now and Gaara wouldn't be very happy." The blonde girl he was with said. She had a huge fan tied to her back and had her hair up in four parts.

"Calm down Temari, Gaara's not here right now and I need to teach this kid his lesson." Kankuro remained firm; he was so frustrated with having to put up with his little bloodthirsty brother and had so much pent up stress that he needed to release it somewhere so he decided to take it out on the kid that was in front of him.

"Put him down." The three's attention all went to the blonde who had walked up to them without even being noticed.

"Why, you gonna make me?" Kankuro chuckled, the blonde didn't look like anything special and he knew that he could take him.

"No, but that is the Hokage's grandson that you are threatening and that won't go unpunished."__Naruto said emotionlessly but was smirking inwardly when he saw the older boy in front of him pale.

"Come on Kankuro, I told you to leave him alone. Now we're going to be late in meeting Gaara." Temari yelled annoyed now, her stupid brother had first got into her makeup kit and painted his face when he was 10 and kept wearing it which annoyed her immensely and now he had made them late in going to meet Gaara. He was going to be in a lot of pain after this, she would make sure of it.

As soon as Kankuro had put Konohamaru down, he ran back to his friends. "Why are you here? All foreign nin have to have a special pass to get into Konoha, so where are your passes?!" Sakura had finally caught up and asked.

Both of the nin took out their passes and said, "We do have them. We're here because…" Naruto took the chance to explain, "It's because the Chuunin Exams are going to be held here in Konoha Sakura-San."

Sakura just nodded her head dumbly and watched as Kankuro was hit with a rock. Sasuke was just about to come out of his hiding place in the tree but stopped when he heard someone else speak from the branch next to him.

"You are a disgrace to the Sand Village Kankuro." A red-head with dark circles around his eyes that clearly told them that he was an insomniac spoke.

'**Kit…that guy…he's a Jinchuuriki. He holds the Ichibi!' **Kyuubi spoke finally.

_-Well then, why don't we greet him with a bit of your chakra Kyuu.- _Naruto responded smugly.

'**Sounds fun Kit.'** Kyuubi chuckled as he released some of his chakra at Gaara when he appeared in front of them.

Everyone froze when they felt the chakra. Naruto and Gaara were grinning insanely to each other and Naruto finally spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear, "So nice to meet you Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi."

Gaara's siblings froze when they heard him say that while Sasuke and Sakura were just confused at what he had said and were scared of how much bloodlust he had let out.

"And it is also nice to meet you Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Both the sand and the leaf froze when Gaara had said that, but their thoughts were different. The sand siblings were thinking, 'This guys just like Gaara but it feels like he's much stronger.' While the leaf team was thinking, 'They're talking about the Kyuubi no Kitsune but what is a Jinchuuriki and what does that have to do with Naruto?'

"Hm, another Jinchuuriki and an Uchiha. This will be a very interesting exam. My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I can't wait to fight you." Gaara was now grinning insanely now and that was making everyone except Naruto become scared for their lives.

"Uzumaki Naruto and the black haired one is Uchiha Sasuke. I can't wait to fight you also." They both then walked away from each other, each trying to control their bloodlust. Leaving their terrified and shocked teammates on the floor, panting for breath and trying to stop crying and trembling.

'This will be a fun exam indeed' Naruto thought as he headed to his apartment.

_****_

**I am going to let you guys choose who you want to be paired up with Naruto I will do any paring except for NaruSaku and NaruIno. Here are some choices:**

**Girls:**

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Harem**

**If you want, I'll make a yaoi paring here are the choices:**

**Sasuke**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Neji**

**Haku**

**Harem**

**Or if you want I can make him Bi and he just has everyone in his age group who likes him.**

**You decide, hope you liked the story XD!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't updated for a while but I'm back! Here are the results**  
**of the pairing votes:**

**Naruto/Girl Harem**

_'Human thinking'_

"Human Talking"

**-Kyuubi Speaking-**

________________________________________________________________________________________  
If you were awake at the ungodly hour of 7 A.M., you'd see a group of  
three people out training in a certain snake Kunoichi's backyard.

"Rasengan!!!"

The blonde shinobi yelled as he ran toward the ninja with a hunter nin  
mask.

"You're improving so quickly Naruto-Kun, but you still aren't good  
enough!"

The nin then jumped into a mirror of ice that had suddenly appeared  
out of thin air. Another ninja with a giant sword came out of the  
trees and attacked with a downward slash.

The blonde quickly dodged and flipped backward. He suddenly stilled  
and closed his eyes. Zabuza took this chance to attack, but fortunately  
for him or unfortunately for Naruto, Haku jumped in and grabbed Zabuza.

"What are you doing Haku! I could've had him by now!" Zabuza screamed  
at the ice nin but his normally talkative student did not say a word.

Haku had sensed the subtle chakra spike that Naruto had let out and  
knew that fighting him head on would be suicide when his vampiric  
blood was active.

"Naruto-Kun! It's already 8, you have to go to the academy to take the  
Chuunin Exams!" The ice nin yelled to the red eyed blonde.

Said blonde sighed and yelled to Zabuza, "Be lucky I have no more time  
to spar with you Zabuza! Next time I'll make sure that you will be  
beaten so far into the ground that you can never insult me again!"

Both Zabuza and Haku sweat-dropped when the blonde disappeared in a  
swirl of leaves.

"I'm screwed aren't I." The sentence was more of a statement but Haku  
answered his master with a sadistic grin and said, "No Zabuza-Sama,  
you're fucked."

**~~~At the Academy~~~**

Naruto suddenly appearing out of nowhere did nothing to help team 7's  
nerves. The pink haired banshee was actually being quiet for a change  
and even the emo king was being less emo, if that was possible.

"Come on let's go." The blonde said as he beckoned his teammates into  
the academy.

As soon as they got to the second floor, Naruto felt something was off.

_'A Genjutsu huh. Perfect, it'll weed out the weaklings.'_

Just as they entered the second floor, they saw a girl with two buns  
on her head, get punched to the ground. Even though the Jinchurriki  
wanted to go and help, he also needed to keep a low profile.

"Move out of my way. Oh and while you're at it, remove the genjutsu."  
Sasuke yelled out to the two disguised Chuunin.

Naruto just about face faulted thinking, _'What a freaking idiot! Well,_  
_so much for keeping a low profile._'

"Sakura, you should have spotted it first. I mean you have the best  
analytical skills in our squad." The emo king continued.

_'Good job Sasuke. Sakura really needed that praise to boost her_  
_confidence.'_

Naruto tuned out until the Gennin blocking the door was going to  
attack Sasuke. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in between them  
holding their kicks in mid-air without using any chakra.

"Izumo. Kotetsu. I suggest you move or else I will make you  
forcefully." The blonde Jinchurriki said as the two Chuunin gulped.

Just as the two Chuunin in disguise disappeared, the girl with buns  
and her teammates walked up to them.

"Thanks, you were really cool back there. You look familiar, have we  
met before?" The girl said as she blushed and looked at the floor shyly.

Naruto chuckled at the blushing girl, she looked a little tomboyish  
but he liked that about her. He was about to speak when he was cut off  
by her spandex-clad teammate.

"YOSH! I remember now! You were the youthful spirit that we saw  
training on our way back to Konoha!"

**---Flashback no Jutsu---**

It was a bad day for Naruto, chasing that damn cat was disturbingly  
hard. He almost felt bad for the little creature when he saw how the  
Daimyo's wife squeezed the life out of it, almost.

He had decided to blow off some steam outside of Konoha by training  
and draining any poor soul who came near him. He laughed slightly at  
the thought of the emo king's scratched up face. That was almost as  
funny as the banshee's face. The cat had somehow managed to get Sakura  
to fall into some mud face first, then made her run threw the forest  
where she hit a beehive with her huge forehead and managed to get her  
to dive into a dumpster. By the end, her head had swelled to a bigger  
size than even Iruka's Big Head no Jutsu, and she smelled worse than a  
skunk. Kakashi had to wear several close pins just not to smell it  
anymore.

Naruto laughed out loud while he created 200 Clones. They all turned to  
solute him while he yelled, "I want you to split up into 10 groups,  
20 clones to each group. Two groups will work on different chakra  
control exercises, while another works on perfecting our bloodline  
techniques, four groups work on developing elemental jutsus, each  
element has one group, two groups work on Fuuin Jutsu, and the rest  
spar with me!"

There was soon the deafening cries of "YES BOSS!"

As they all began their battle royal, they didn't even notice when a  
squad of gennin came into the area.

When Naruto had finally noticed the squad, he dispelled the rest of  
the clones. He got into a taijutsu stance similar to the Jyuuken and  
watched them.

The sensei had HUGE eyebrows! Naruto swore that they were just some  
caterpillars passing by. He was clad in green spandex which clung to  
him and made Naruto desperately try to claw his eyes out. The man then  
had a bowl hair cut to top it all off.

His first student was his exact copy and had what looked like fire  
burning in his eyes as he screamed, "YOSH! What a youthful spirit!"

Naruto made a quick mental note to stay far away from them, much to  
Kyuubi's agreement.

His other student was a boy who looked like a girl A.K.A, a girly boy.  
Who was imitating the emo Uchiha's scowl perfectly.

_'Probably has a huge pole up his ass just like the Uchiha too.'_ Kyuubi  
mused.

Then his eyes fell upon their last team member. It was a very cute  
girl who seemed to be a weapon's specialist, judging by all the hidden  
weapons on her. She had her hair up in two cute buns that made the  
Jinchurriki remember a cartoon character Jiji had told him about,  
Minnie Mouse.

Just as the blonde had finished his inspection, the sensei got into a  
'good guy' pose and said, "My, what a youthful spirit we have here.  
Training on his own! My name is Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast. LEE!"

His lookalike quickly scampered up to Gai and saluted him with a  
determined look.

"YES GAI-SENSEI?!" Lee yelled as Naruto subtly moved back.

"WE CANNOT LET HIM OUTDO US! WE WILL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!!!!"  
Gai bellowed right back.

Naruto was just about to introduce himself when he saw the sunset  
genjutsu and the clones yelling and hugging each other. He decided then  
to screw the introductions and ran away.  
**---Flashback no jutsu, Kai!---**

"Oh yeah! You are that guy we saw!" Tenten exclaimed with a smile, but  
then blushed as she remembered her manners "My name's Tenten by the  
way."

The blonde was just about to introduce himself when her other girlish  
looking teammate butted in.

"What is your name?!" The boy demanded hautily. He had already  
conversed with the Uchiha boy but this one seemed even more powerful.

The blonde Jinchurriki's face remained emotionless and would have been  
impossible to read, if not for the gleam in his cerulean orbs. He had  
been listening when the boy named Neji had been talking with Sasuke.  
It had irked him when he heard the boy speak as if they were all  
beneath him. Neji was arrogant and had in Naruto's opinion, bad blood.  
The drunks he hunted off the streets had smelled better.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in guys." He smirked as he saw Neji's  
eyes widen in surprise while Tenten and Lee were laughing blatantly.

He began to walk away but stopped and turned to Tenten. He smiled at  
the weapon mistress and sent out a small amount of pheromones which  
made her blush instantly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I hope we meet again Miss Tenten."

With that, he walked away with both of his surprised teammates  
trailing behind him. They were each thinking different things,

_'How the Hell did that dobe actually become intelligent?!'_

_'Sasuke-Kun's so dreamy!'_

_'I wonder if I'll have to face Tenten and her team?'_

**(A/N: I am pretty sure you can tell whose thought is whose.)**

When squad 7 had finally reached the third floor after some minor  
interruptions, A.K.A Rock Lee and his sensei.

Lee had wanted to fight Naruto but Sasuke, having his huge Uchiha  
pride, decided to fight him instead and was undoubtedly beaten to a  
pulp without landing three hits on the spandex wearing nin. Then his  
sensei showed up but Naruto was lucky enough to have his vampiric  
senses warn him about the genjutsu and was able to escape the  
permanent mental scars his teammates had just received.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Why are you here?!" The pinkette screeched in the  
poor scarecrow's ear.

"Ah, well I wanted to make sure you had made it. I am so glad that you  
and Naruto decided to come. If you didn't then they wouldn't have  
gotten into the Chuunin exams." Kakashi explained while his eye became  
a U and nodded.

"WHAT!! But you said this was an individual choice Sensei!!!" Sakura  
screeched again, but luckily the Jonnin had taken a pair of earplugs  
from Naruto who was distributing them after her first yell.

"May I explain Sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked at the confused  
Kakashi who just nodded from behind his book. "Well Sakura-San, to  
take the exams is an individual choice but only a full team of gennin  
can enter. Sensei just wanted to make sure that we all wanted to  
participate in this years exams. If he had told us that the entire  
team has to be entered or else you cannot participate this year, then  
Sasuke or myself might have pushed you into entering when you didn't  
want to."

The blonde Jinchurriki smirked when he saw each of their reactions to  
his explanation. Sakura had her mouth agape with her eyes as wide as  
dinner plates while nodding her head dumbly. Sasuke had just looked at  
Naruto as if he had grown another head and it had looked exactly like  
Sakura. Kakashi's eye was wide while he had actually dropped his book.  
Naruto began to become somewhat irritated by their reactions.

_'What, did they think I was as stupid as a freaking potato sack?!'_

**-Kit, think back to how your mask acted and how you talk now.-**

Naruto thought back to his ramen obsessed orange wearing mask. He  
shuddered as he remembered the evil word Dattebayo and almost vomited  
when he remembered his crush on the pink banshee.

_'Oh GOD! I was a total moron!!!'_

**-Case closed.-**

"Hey, what's wrong guys? I can have a spark of genius sometimes can't  
I?" The blonde shinobi asked while laughing nervously. He was sure he  
would've had the same reaction.

They all had seemed to recover from their shock and simply nodded  
dumbly. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with some surprise and was that,  
respect? While Sakura was thinking Naruto was bi-polar and his smarter  
side was showing while imagining marrying Sasuke. Kakashi was looking  
at all of his students with pride while he allowed a small true smile  
behind his mask. Naruto was fake smiling while playing a game of Shogi  
with Kyuubi.

"Well, that's all I have to say so good luck and be safe." Kakashi  
then shunshined away while team 7 walked to room 301.

As soon as team 7 had entered the room, there was a massive amount (In  
Sasuke and Sakura's opinion) of KI sent towards them. That stopped  
however, as soon as Naruto sent out a small amount (In Kyuubi's  
opinion which is at least ten times more than human's) of KI.

This caused some mixed reactions among the Gennins:

Gaara was smiling maniacally while his sand started to move out of his  
gourd and wrap around him.

Neji turned on his Byakugan and scanned the room constantly while  
thinking that maybe one person would put up a good fight but in the  
end would lose to the Hyuuga genius.

Lee was farther away so he didn't get the full blast of the KI, but  
still felt part of it so he began to yell about strong youthful  
opponents.

Kiba started to whimper pathetically while his dog Akamaru had pissed  
itself on his owner. They had a strong sense of smell and it was  
telling them that this person was insanely strong and dangerous and  
most importantly, inhuman.

Shino's bugs had quickly swarmed around their host, trying to protect  
him from the inhuman threat. His normally stoic face was filled with  
fear while he was sweating bullets.

Shikamaru had been jolted awake by the KI and was looking towards  
Naruto with mild surprise and fear that was carefully masked. All the  
while, calculating and processing what had just happened and drawing  
conclusions to what happened to Naruto.

Sasuke was wondering how the Hell the dead last got so much power. HE  
was supposed to have all that power to defeat his brother, not some  
dobe.

A certain snake's underling was slightly worried. _'This gennin may_  
_ruin all of Orochimaru-Sama's plans. I might even be discovered. No, I_  
_have to play my part correctly or else Orochimaru-Sama won't have a_  
_new container.'_

Slowly but surely, the gennin went back to their own devices but they  
all stayed alert and were all watching the blonde shinobi that had  
walked in out of the corner of their eyes.

The rest of the rookie nine had gathered together at the far corner of  
the room and were talking like usual, except that Naruto was having  
an intelligent conversation with the rumored to be mute Shino. This  
had sent almost everyone for a loop.

Soon, Shikamaru had joined in the conversation, as they were talking  
about clan techniques and Shogi. Chouji and Kba soon followed, even  
though the dog nin had no knowledge on shogi, the Akamichi was happily  
explaining some of the terminology.

They stopped their conversation though, when an older silver haired  
Konoha shinobi walked towards them or more specifically Sasuke.

They each watched warily as the shinobi told them his name and that he  
had info on all of the competitors. Naruto had already smelled his  
sent, it reeked of snakes, which were one of the vampires major  
enemies. He immediately didn't trust the older shinobi, knowing that  
he was working with the man that had killed Kyuubi's mate and kits,  
Orochimaru.

"So who do you need information on?" Kabuto asked as he began to  
shuffle his cards.

Sasuke paused for a second and then said, "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee,  
Hyuuga Neji..." At this, Hinata visibly cringed, it was something only  
Naruto noticed. "And Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's head whipped around to face Sasuke, as did the rookie nine.  
They all hadn't been expecting this, it was surprising but interesting  
at the same time. Just think what had the dead last had done to gain  
the attention of the stuck up Uchiha who had the Holier than thou  
attitude.

"That's no fun, you already know their names. Ah, here you go:

Sabaku no Gaara, has gone on 10 D-Rank missions, 20 C-Rank missions,  
and 13 B-Rank missions! He's done all of them without a scratch on  
him! That's all I have on him though, since he's a foreign ninja.

Rock Lee has done 30 D-Rank missions and 20 C-Rank missions. His  
sensei is Maito Guy, he is a taijutsu specialist and has little to no  
chakra. He's pretty plain but is a very strong taijutsu user.

Neji Hyuuga is a branch member who is a part of Rock Lee's team. He is  
the genius of the Hyuuga clan and has the same amount of missions as  
Lee. He was proclaimed rookie of the year out of his graduating class  
and if he weren't a branch member, would be on his way to succeeding  
the current head as the heir..."

Naruto looked over to Hinata who had her head bowed down in shame. He  
gently grabbed her hand and squeezed. He gave her a reassuring smile  
and watched half amused when she had almost fainted from the small  
contact. He had always known that Hinata had a crush on him but never  
confronted her on it because he had wanted her to gain the courage to  
tell him. The truth was, that he had already fallen for her when he  
had first saved her from those rogue nins who had tried to kidnap her.  
The poor girl had always had low self esteem and he didn't want his  
confession to be too much of a shock to her.

"Last but not least, Uzumaki Naruto. He's done 33 D-Rank missions, 12  
C-Rank missions, 2 B-Rank missions, and whoa... 1 A-Ranked mission.  
The funny thing is that he never once got a scratch on him during the  
A-Rank, 1 of the B-Rank, 11 of the C-Rank, and 20 of his D-Rank  
missions. They were all issued way before he even became a gennin. His  
sensei is Hatake Kakashi and he specializes in his bloodline limit."

Kabuto was just about hyperventilating, this boy was no ordinary  
gennin, that was clear. Though, he hadn't read everything on him, his  
total missions were 78 and he had only read 48 of them. 15 of the  
missions were A-Rank and the other half were S-Rank missions that had  
been issued not too long ago.

Whoever this kid was, he was sure that the kid wasn't at gennin level.  
Ha, the kid could probably defeat himself without breaking a sweat.  
He's easily high Jonnin Level, maybe even ANBU.

"Alright you punks! Stop the chatter, this is where the Chuunin Exams  
begin!" A scarred man yelled as he came in, he was followed in by many  
Chuunin sentinels. (A/N: I can't remember what rank the sentinels  
were!? Anyone know?)

"Now, come choose a number and that number is where you'll sit for the  
written exam." The man smirked as he heard all of the groans as the  
gennin lined up to get a number.

"Oh, thank god!" Naruto murmured. He was sure now that this Kabuto guy  
was working with Orochimaru. No one should be able to have that much  
information on anyone. Especially not a gennin who has failed the  
Chuunin Exams more than seven times.

_'Hahaha. But he thinks that Jiji issued me over 78 missions which_  
_means I would have to have been very fast at finishing them or I would_  
_have had to have started doing missions when I was six. I'm glad that_  
_I implanted all of that fake information. This should at least deter_  
_him from using outright moves.'_

**-Yeah, you were only saved from having to explain to the others by the**  
**torture specialist Morino Ibiki. Hey, wasn't he the guy they always**  
**sent the demon haters to?-**

_'Yeah, after they went to him, they never attacked again. I wonder_  
_what he did to make them actually tolerate me. No, on second thought I_  
_don't wanna know. I should thank him though, he's helped me out_  
_countless times when I was younger.'_

**-Well, anyone who helps you Kit, can't be so bad. Hey, get ready, he**  
**just finished explaining the test.-**

"Begin!" Ibiki called out as he watched the gennin begin looking over  
the questions. There were some that had already caught his eye, like  
the red haired Suna Gennin and the blonde haired Konoha gennin.

The red-haired one was using a jutsu that made his eye out of sand to  
get the answers from another gennin. The blonde however, was doing  
what looked like sleeping. He knew they both were Jinchurriki but  
usually they care. Especially the blonde, he had always been yelling  
out how he was going to be Hokage but he can't achieve that dream if  
he's asleep and doesn't pass the Chuunin Exams.

"Hey you! Blondie in the third row, fourth seat! There's no sleeping  
in this class. You haven't even looked at the questions!" Ibiki yelled  
to Naruto who picked up his head and blinked.

All the people next to him felt was a slight gust of wind as Naruto  
had already appeared behind Ibiki with his test in hand.

"I have already finished." The blonde Jinchurriki said as he walked  
back to his seat. Many of the Sentinels and even Ibiki were shocked.  
This boy, a mere gennin had not even been seen moving by an  
experienced Jonnin and over a dozen of Konoha's best Chuunin.

Ibiki quickly flipped the test over and looked over the answers. It  
was an understatement to say he was shocked. The boy who had been  
called dead last had answered all of the questions correctly in not  
even three minutes. Even he himself had some trouble on a few of the  
problems and would take at least thirty minutes to complete it.

He continued to stare at the test, and suddenly some words appeared on  
it. They were written in what looked to be blood as it slowly appeared  
on the bottom corner of the test.

A snake's spy is undercover here. Orochimaru's plotting something, so  
be on alert.

After he read the message, it slowly disappeared as if there was  
nothing there at all. It seemed that this years exams won't be as  
boring this year after all.

**Well, there's chapter three! I know it wasn't as exciting as the last**  
**two but the next one will be better. Naruto WILL face off against**  
**Orochimaru.**

**I want the readers to vote however, on if Naruto should or shouldn't**  
**get the curse seal.**

**Should Sasuke leave with Orochimaru?**

**I need at least seven votes to post the next chapter so please Review**  
**XD!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I finally updated again! Thank you for all of your reviews!  
Also, I finally graduated so now I'm on Summer vacation so I have more  
time to update!**

Anyway here is Chapter 4! Enjoy XD!

_'Thinking'  
_**  
**"Talking"****

**-Kyuubi-****  
****  
/Naruto talking to Kyuubi/******

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto!

Chapter 4: Forest of Death

  
"Naruto! What are you doing!" Sakura screeched. They had just been  
let into the forest of Death and her once idiot teammate was now  
jumping from tree to tree, not even waiting for his other teammates.

"Naruto! Slow down, we should stay together." Sasuke yelled out to his  
blonde teammate. Even he was having trouble keeping up with Naruto's  
pace but he would never admit it.

"We need to keep moving. It isn't safe to stay in one spot for too  
long." Naruto said as he continued to leap from branch to branch.

He had already sent out several teams of his clones to look for  
scrolls. He couldn't waste any time if Orochimaru was here. He wasn't  
sure if he had enough strength to fight him off or not.

"Guys, let's get to the tower! We have both scrolls now, let's go!"  
Naruto yelled out as he felt his clones also running to the tower.

Just as he had begun to run though, a huge gust of wind threw them all  
back.

**-THE SNAKE!-**

Naruto quickly got up and stood in a fighting position. He would not  
let Orochimaru kill his teammates. Even though he didn't like them  
much, he did get somewhat attached to them.

"Hahaha...you survived my attack. You're even more powerful than he  
said. Show me what you've got Sasuke-Kun!" Orochimaru cackled as he  
let out a huge amount of KI.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto thought as he saw Orochimaru slithering towards Sasuke.  
He had to use his vampiric speed to reach Sasuke in time.

Orochimaru didn't see him until he had already punched the snake-teme  
in the face. He sent him flying Straight into a huge tree.

_'Damn that brat! At this rate, I'll never get Sasuke before the Anbu  
squads arrive!'_ Orochimaru thought as he slowly lifted himself back up  
after Naruto's punch.

"Grrr. Rrraaaahhhhh!" Naruto growled as he quickly began to lose  
control over Kyuubi's power. He was feeling so much rage that he could  
barely tell who was his enemy. He only felt the primal instinct to  
kill anything and everything in his path.

Mean while, Sasuke and Sakura were watching on from the distance with  
wide eyes. Naruto had gone berserk. They had known since the mission  
in Wave that he wasn't stable but they had never expected this to  
happen.

Kyuubi's chakra had surrounded Naruto and made him look like a  
miniature Kyuubi. Then his skin began to peel off and he began to  
bleed heavily.

Sasuke and Sakura watches on as their teammate's skin began to peel  
off and his blood flow out at a rapid pace. They soon saw Orochimaru  
begin to get back up but turned their attention back to Naruto when  
they heard him growl out, "OROCHIMARU!"

Said man was frozen in fear when he felt all the KI that the  
Jinchuuriki was exuding. He knew that this wasn't even half of the  
Kyuubi's real power but it still made him feel weak and powerless.  
Even for a man who had discovered the secret to immortality, he still  
feared the power of a sealed biju.

Orochimaru quickly snapped out of his fear when he saw Naruto begin to  
move towards him. He rapidly went through all of the proper hand signs  
and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu."

Suddenly, a giant snake appeared underneath Orochimaru and hissed out  
at him.

"Orochimaruuuu... I hope you've prepared me a sacrificccce." It hissed  
out to it's summoner. Said Sannin looked down at the snake and nodded.

"Yes Manda, you will have a great feast today. I am offering you the  
Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Orochimaru said while smirking. He'd finally be  
able to give Sasuke his 'present' and get rid of the potential  
Jinchuuriki threat that might compromise his plan.

Manda looked down to said Jinchuuriki and hissed in gratification.  
Orochimaru hadn't been offering him sacrifices in a while now but  
this may have been the best sacrifice that he had ever made.

"GRRRAAAHHH!" Naruto roared as he grew four of the Kyuubi tails. He  
was now a miniature Kyuubi on a mission; destroy Orochimaru.

"Yamato! Hurry up and seal the Kyuubi!" He heard someone who  
suspiciously sounded like Anko yell.

"Alright, here we go." A male voice replied back to the female.

**(A/N: Please bare with me, I can't remember every detail of when  
Yamato controlled him in the Shippuden episode. Also, i know that he  
does need Tsunade's necklace to make it easier on Yamato. This will  
play a part in the story so it is supposed to be there.)**

Suddenly several wooden pillars sprouted up from the ground and  
surrounded Naruto. Then a chain wrapped itself around Naruto's neck  
like a collar. A man with a tiger ANBU mask came down from a huge tree  
branch that had been next to Sasuke and Sakura.

After he had come out of hiding, Sasuke had looked around in the trees  
and saw several other ANBU, but the only one he recognized was Anko  
who wasn't wearing a mask. The others were watching the Tora ANBU and  
Naruto vigilantly.

"GRRR!" Naruto growled out as he struggled against his wooden  
restraints.

They all noticed with some relief that the Kyuubi's chakra was  
receding and that Tora's jutsu worked. Orochimaru on the other hand,  
was wondering how one of his experiments could have escaped.

Then, Naruto just fell limp in the wooden restraints and Kyuubi's  
chakra had finished receding. Seeing this, everyone relaxed except one.

Orochimaru quickly gathered his wits and ran towards the now limp  
Jinchuuriki. If he wasn't going to get what he wanted, then he would  
at least hurt whoever stopped him from getting it.

Tora was passed out because of chakra exhaustion while the other ANBU  
were to far to make it before he had finished his jutsu. So Orochimaru  
basically had enough time to use his Jutsu, mark Sasuke and then leave.

He quickly ran through the necessary hand signs until his five fingers  
were glowing an eerily purple. He quickly slammed his fingers into  
Naruto's stomach and cried out, "Five Pronged Seal!"

"AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed out as he felt a strange source of pain  
slowly moving itself throughout his body.

Then, his world went black just like the many times before and he was  
thrust into his mind.

-Mindscape-

"K...kit." Kyuubi panted out as he felt his powers being sealed inside  
his cage. Soon, he wouldn't even be able to communicate with his Kit  
much less lend him his powers.

"Kyuubi? Are you alright?" The blonde shinobi asked cautiously as he  
watched Kyuubi pant heavily and his fur turn into a dull red.

"Kit...listen to me...I have been...keeping your vampire  
instincts...locked away. These...instincts are what make you...kill  
randomly...to feed. I won't be able...to hold them back for now  
because...of the seal the snake-teme put on you. Stay strong...and  
don't turn into...a monster while I'm gone." Kyuubi panted out as he  
slowly began to disappear from sight.

Naruto then heard an inhuman scream from behind him as he felt a  
malicious presence coming from behind him. This presence was worse  
than even Kyuubi, which only radiated hatred and a small amount of  
bloodlust. This presence was pure bloodlust and the animalistic  
instinct to kill and destroy.

He didn't even have enough time to turn around as the being sunk his  
fangs into his neck. He then did exactly what the next sane person  
would do; he screamed.

It was pure pain that was racking through his body. He was not in any  
danger, but he could feel his bones breaking and then rearranging in a  
different way.

He knew that this was only but a second in the real world but it  
felt like years in his mindscape. Then just as fast as the pain had  
come, it left and the being that Naruto had felt earlier had also  
disappeared.

He was then thrust out of his mindscape and back into the real world.

Orochimaru looked down at the now writhing in pain Sasuke. He had  
finally gotten to give the last Uchiha his 'present' while the ANBU  
were watching Naruto. He had taken his chance to mark Sasuke and now  
he will have his vessel.

He turned to leave when he felt a very ominous energy emanating from  
the once unconscious jinchuuriki. He slowly turned to see not the  
blonde that he had been fighting earlier, but a very handsome brunet.  
**(A/N: cough...pedophile...cough cough.)**

The boy looked even better than the Uchiha on he ground. He had ebony  
black hair that was tied into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck  
**(A/N: Think Miroku from Inuyasha.) but the tips of his hair was a  
crimson red like freshly spilled blood.  
**  
He no longer had the trademark whiskers of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki on  
his face and he even lost his natural tan. He was now a very pale  
white that made his skin look like fragile porcelain. His lips had  
went from a dusty peach to a rose red while his eyes became crimson  
and his pupils became slits. His natural pointed canines had gotten  
even longer like when an Inuzuka turned feral.

The boy had an alluring but deadly aura that would make even married  
women and men cheat on their spouses just to be with him.

Naruto's face twisted into a very uncharacteristic smirk that made one  
of his pointed fangs show. It made his face look all the more alluring  
but even more deadly because of all of the malice that the smile  
contained.

"Orochimaru..." The boy called out in seductively smooth tone that  
sent shivers down all of their spines.

He began to slowly walk towards Orochimaru with the same expression on  
his face but inwardly promised to give Orochimaru Hell. He had seen  
the way the pedophile had looked at him and had not liked it one bit.  
It had also angered him when he had seen what just might be his best  
ningen friend, Sasuke writhing in pain on the ground.

As soon as he was close enough, he powered up his chakra which was now  
a pitch black instead of the normal blue or Kyuubi's crimson red. He  
quickly sent all of his chakra to his fist as he punched Orochimaru  
square in the chest.

He didn't stop there but continued to fire a barrage of kicks and  
blows to Orochimaru and watch with some satisfaction that his blood  
was spilling out in a beautiful fashion. Even though the creature that  
contained the beautiful crimson liquid was incredibly horrendous and  
disgusting, it was a beautiful display.

He quickly felt the need for more blood to be spilled and created a  
sword made of his pure malicious chakra. He quickly began slashing at  
Orochimaru, wanting more of those delicious red rubies to show.

He was stopped from actually killing him however, when several ANBU  
grabbed him from behind and attempted to knock him out. Needless to  
say he was very very very unhappy.

He quickly began to retaliate against the ANBU until there were none  
left alive other than Anko and the Tora masked ANBU who had been  
unconscious at the time. He looked over to where Orochimaru had once  
been and let out an angry hiss. The snake had gotten away while he was  
disposing of those ANBU.

He quickly stood up and walked over towards Sasuke when he heard a  
pained groan come from his friend. He was about to kneel next to him  
when two kunai came flying at him from behind and Sakura trying to  
block him from Sasuke.

He quickly caught the Kunai and turned to Sakura and hissed out,  
"Ningen! I am trying to help him! Now move or I will claw out your  
throat! And you, hebi onna in the trees, stop throwing poisoned  
projectiles at me!"

Both women froze at his hiss and slowly did as they were told. Both  
felt that it would be a bad idea to anger the once blonde jinchuuriki  
any further than they already had.

Naruto quickly took Sasuke's hand off of his neck and looked at the  
three comma like marks that made up the heaven cursed seal. He then  
sat Sasuke up and brought his fangs down onto Sasuke's mark. He  
quickly bit down and sucked a small bit of the Uchiha's blood. It was  
hard for him to pull away when all of the fear and pain had made  
Sasuke's blood so delicious.

He then brought his own wrist up to his mouth and bit, making blood  
run down his pale arm and let small drops of his blood flow into the  
bite wound that he had created on Sasuke's neck.

Almost instantly, the curse seal began to fade away as soon as his  
blood had flown into Sasuke's wound. Naruto's vampire blood was now  
fighting to keep Sasuke alive as Naruto's Kekkei Genkai erased all  
traces of Orochimaru's seal. As soon as the process was finished  
though, his bite would keep Sasuke human because Naruto had given him  
his blood so he would not turn into a vampire. So he would not turn into a  
vampire because Naruto had thought ahead and given him his blood to  
counteract the process.

Anko, who had been watching with astonishment, ran up to Naruto and  
looked at the fading marks of the cursed seal in wonder.

"Can you get rid of mine also?" Anko asked as she touched the seal on  
her neck nervously.

Naruto looked up at the woman and was slightly astonished to find that  
she was very beautiful. He could smell how delectable her blood was  
and almost thought that she was also a vampire. However, the snake's  
scent was marring her blood's beautiful aroma.

"What do I get in return if I do get rid of that seal on you?" He  
asked as he watched her slowly grin down to him.

"Well, what do you want from me?" She asked as she winked suggestively.

Naruto chuckled at this; the woman was beautiful and manipulative. He  
would have to watch out for her later on, her body language just  
seemed to scream sadist. He felt attached to her in some sort of way,  
like they knew each other before. The feeling wasn't like a feeling of  
romantic love but more of the sibling feeling.

"How about you don't tell anyone that I did this and I'll get rid of  
your seal. However, I am going to have to bite your neck but you can  
consider it a love bite since you are so beautiful. How does that  
sound?" Naruto asked with a sexy smirk. He was not going to let this  
woman win their seducing challenge.

She blushed slightly and nodded as she lowered herself down to the  
vampire's level.

Naruto slowly lowered her trench coat from her neck and bit down on  
her creamy flesh. He quickly lapped up some blood and albeit a little  
reluctantly, pulled away from her neck. He quickly let some of the  
blood from his wrist sink into her bite mark and watched her carefully  
for any sign of rejection.

He knew how dangerous this could be to the person with the seal, if  
their body rejected his blood then he'd have to kill her because she  
would turn into a mindless killer. He never told them about the  
rejection because he was always using it on people who were at the  
choice of life or death. That and he needed some test subjects.

He carefully watched as Anko's breathing sped up but then slowed down  
when he touched the seal again. He was having a hard time removing her  
seal, since it had been on for so long, it was partially merged with  
her chakra. He was having some trouble with separating her own chakra  
from the evil serpent feeling one.

Orochimaru sure had made this seal very well. He feared what would  
have happened if Sasuke's had been left on for so long. He would have  
probably turned into an evil power hungry twisted psycho.

He heard a small amount of noise from his left and looked back. He  
noticed that Sakura was behind him, (A/N: Thought I forgot about her  
huh! Well I did...) watching Sasuke intently. She had small tear  
tracks on her face that made it look even uglier and even her scent  
was salty and bitter.

"Sakura..." Naruto called to her as he finally rid Anko of  
Orochimaru's mark forever. He swore it had taken him at least 15  
minutes to get one of the comma like marks to disappear.

Said pinkette turned to him and asked in a whiny voice, "Who are you?  
What did you do to Sasuke-Kun!"

Naruto sighed as he placed Anko next to the unconscious Tora ANBU. She  
really hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on around  
her. She had probably been admiring Sasuke from afar. He then  
shuddered, 'Fangirls.' he thought as he looked over sympathetically to  
the unconscious Sasuke.

"Pinky, I am Naruto. Now if you had been paying more attention to the  
battle then you'd have known that. I'll carry Sasuke to the tower and  
you carry the scroll. Let's move. Oh and, don't tell anyone about this  
or I'll have to kill you." Naruto said allowing a small amount of KI  
to go towards Sakura.

She quickly nodded as soon as the KI hit her and saw how his fangs  
glinted in the sunlight. She didn't want to anger her now psychotic  
teammate. Frankly, she wanted to keep her life until she had married  
and bedded Sasuke.

Naruto, hearing her thoughts, snorted in disgust. He was sure the emo  
could do better and if not, he could always marry a civilian or dare  
he say it, Ino. Now don't get him wrong, he does hate Ino and think  
she is disgusting because of her fangirlish tendencies and the fact  
that she is a stalker. He just hates Sakura more than Ino but he still  
believes that they should both have never been accepted into the  
shinobi world.

As soon as they had reached and entered the tower, Naruto had thrown  
open the two scrolls and watched stoically as Iruka popped out of the  
smoke. He had heard Sakura's shrill cry when he had dropped the Uchiha  
but ignored her and looked to Iruka.

"Umino-San, can you get Uchiha to the hospital and take Sakura to her  
room while I go speak with the Sandaime." Naruto said robotically as  
he had to stop himself from just ainking his teeth into Iruka, he just  
felt that sibling bond he had with Anko again and almost doubled over  
in pain.

He now knew what Kyuubi had meant about his 'instincts'. They made him  
want to just bite whatever human was next to him, be it friend or foe  
and just drink until they are all dry. It was painful when he didn't  
satisfy the urge, he felt like his insides were on fire when he  
dismissed it. However, he couldn't just give in and drink everyone  
dry, that would only hurt his mental stability. He had precious people  
here and he would not allow his inner beast kill them just to have  
unnecessary bloodshed.

Iruka winced when he had heard Naruto call him 'Umino-San' instead of  
his usual Iruka-Sensei. He knew though, that they were now equals and  
he wasn't his sensei anymore but it still hurt him. It hurt that the  
boy who he had considered a little brother was answering him so  
coldly, like he had already experienced death a thousand times and  
gone to Hell and back. He knew he couldn't keep Naruto innocent for  
long but he didn't want him to turn into a cold blooded killer.

"Alright, I will Uzumaki-Kun. Sandaime-Sama is on the top floor in the  
first room on the right. He should be free right now so you should go  
now." Iruka said as he sighed warily.

_'What did the Shinobi world do to you Naruto?'_ Was the only question  
that went through the young teacher's mind as he watched one of his  
worst and best students walk away.

**(A/N: Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am  
sorry to say I will not be uploading in four months! Well see you  
later!)**

-JUST KIDDING! Got ya didnt I? I am NOT going to end it here.  
Since I had some extra time and I was late updating the story, here's  
more! Don't you feel special! XP!-

As soon as Naruto had turned the corner and was out of Iruka's sight,  
he leaned against the wall and slumped down, panting tiredly. His  
instincts were getting harder and harder to control every second. He  
needed to speak with the old man fast, he was sure that he wouldn't be  
able to stop himself from killing the next person who came his way.

He quickly stood up as soon as he had calmed himself down and walked  
to the Sandaime's room. He knocked quickly and opened the door when he  
heard a small "Come in!" from the other side.

"Oji-San, I have a que..." Naruto started but stopped as soon as he  
smelled the smell of blood coming strongly from what he presumed was  
the kitchen.

He quickly began to lose control of himself as he followed the scent.  
He was positive that the blood was not the Sandaime's, it smelled too  
fresh, like a very young child. It also smelled sweet where as a  
person as old as Sarutobi would smell stale or bitter.

He followed the smell into the kitchen and saw the Sandaime holding  
his grandson, Konohamaru's bloodied hand that was thinly veiled by a  
small napkin. He looked to the table where he saw a bloodied knife  
with freshly spilt blood of the blade.

He presumed that they had been making dinner but Konohamaru had sliced  
himself with the blade. That was what made all that sweet delicious  
smelling crimson liquid spill out of his young flesh.

Naruto quickly covered his mouth and ran as quickly as his vampiric  
speed would allow him as he felt his fangs elongate to a size which he  
was sure was a little smaller than a Saber tooth Tiger's. He felt pure  
disgust and hatred for himself, he could not even control himself from  
thinking of jumping Konohamaru, let alone stop himself from sucking  
him dry of those precious red rubies.

_'No! Bad Naruto! Stop thinking that way!'_ He mentally scolded  
himself as he stood panting at the end of the dark hallway.

He then heard a very attractive laugh down the hallway and heard what  
he smelled to be a female say, "I just need to get some more weapons  
real quick okay Neji! Lee watch him and make sure he doesn't make  
anymore enemies!"

Naruto's heart sank as he realized that it was the weapon specialist  
he had met earlier. It was the Kunoichi named Tenten who was walking  
his way, unprotected. He could just feel her pulse from where he was  
standing, she was alive, something that he wasn't or partially was.

His rational and human or whatever was left side, didn't want to drink  
from her, she was alive like she was supposed to be. He was to never  
drink from humans, he had gone astray from the path of the Hokage. If  
he fed from her now, he knew he'd never be more than anything but a  
monster in the villager's eyes.

That was the problem, yet he just couldn't stop himself from grabbing  
her and covering her mouth so no one would hear her scream. He then  
sank his fangs into her neck and watched in a twisted sense of  
satisfaction at how her quivering began to slowly stop. In fact,  
everything she did had stopped, even her breathing.

He quickly retracted his fangs from her neck and watched in horror at  
what he had done. He had killed her! No, he still felt her pulse, he  
could still save her! All he had to do was what Kyuubi had told him  
once. She merely had to drink his blood instead of him having his  
blood go through the wound on her neck.

Kyuubi had also told him that if the human was a female and turned  
into a vampire then they lose their ability to have children. Though  
It was something he would just have to do; it was his fault she was  
like this. He had to save her.

He quickly sliced his palm with a Kunai and tried to make Tenten drink  
the blood but she wouldn't. He had to give her his blood forcefully  
but there wasn't much time.

He quickly sucked up some of his blood and held it in his mouth. He  
then roughly pushed his lips down on Tenten's making her gasp in  
surprise and was enough time for him to get her to drink his blood.

He knew that this was only because she was dying but he actually liked  
the idea of him getting this beautiful specimen as a vampire. She  
smelled delightful and her personality was the same. However he was  
afraid that once she found out what had happened, she would reject him  
and say that he was a monster.

What frightened him more though, was if she would hate him for turning  
her into a monster as well. He feared that she would plead and beg for  
him to end her life so she wouldn't have to be such a monster. He knew  
that girls like Ino and Sakura would not appreciate being alive if the  
price was to become a despised thing. He just prayed that this girl  
would be different.

**Tenten's POV  
**  
We had just gotten out of the Forest of Death and into the tower. I  
needed to take a nice long shower and sleep in a nice warm bed. I just  
needed to get away from Mr. I have a 10 ft pole up my ass and Lee's  
constant 'Youthful-ness!'.

_'I swear I'm going to kill Gai-Sensei.'_ I vowed silently as I bid my  
teammates a farewell.

As soon as I had turned the corner, I was grabbed by someone. I could  
feel their breath on my neck from how close they were. I instantly  
struggled while thinking frantically, _'I'm going to be raped!'_

I soon felt whoever it was bite into my neck with some abnormally long  
and sharp teeth. I vaguely wondered if they were as sharp as a kunai.

I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker as I heard the person above  
me sucking and licking at the puncture wound on my neck. My struggles  
soon stopped as my world turned completely black.

I barely felt the person push something to my mouth but I couldn't see  
what it was. Then I felt them place something else on my lips, it was  
much softer and I gasped as I felt something moist lick my lips. Then,  
I felt a liquid inside my mouth and swallowed it almost instantly.

I felt my heart's slow beating completely stop but I kept breathing.  
Then, I felt a searing pain flow through me as my body jerked up violently and  
began to heat up to an almost impossible temperature. I felt my body  
reconstructing itself and had to open my mouth in a silent cry of pain.

Then just as soon as it came, it left and I fell into the blissful  
state of unconsciousness that seemed to welcome me for the millionth  
time today.

**Normal POV**

Naruto sighed as he looked over to the beautiful girl on his bed.  
Tenten had kept her tan skin but her hair had grown to the middle of  
her back and changed into a much darker shade of brown, almost black.

He looked at her sadly as she let out a whimper and squirmed on the  
bed. She was probably having a dream about yesterday's events. He had  
places the curse of having to feed off of living creatures for their  
blood. What makes it worse, was that he couldn't even control his  
beast let alone try to keep her under control.

He was so glad that Haku and Zabuza had enough control over themselves  
after having to live the life of a missing nin to keep themselves from  
killing randomly. They still hadn't come back but he had received word  
that they were close to the Fire country's border.

He could only hope that they had found something that would help him  
from having to constantly feed. Every time he ate, he became even more  
ravenous, to the point of drinking from both friend or foe. The tines  
he didn't drink would feel like he was dying from starvation that had  
begun months ago.  
_  
'Oh boy, what am I going to tell her! I mean she's probably going to try  
to kill me! Or worse...she'll kill herself!'_

Naruto was brought out of his musings by a small shift of weight on  
the bed. Tenten had moved from her side and onto her back with her  
eyes fluttering open.

He held his breath as he saw a pair of beautiful Jade green orbs  
flecked with crimson staring back at him. She truly was a beauty as a  
human but now she was absolutely gorgeous.

She stared at him in confusion before it turned into anger and what  
was underlined with fear.

"Who are you! What do you want from me! Why am I in here! Where  
am I?" She screamed at him furiously. First she was attacked and might  
have even been...no, she didn't even want to consider that  
possibility. Then she woke up in a different room with a boy who she  
had no idea was.

"Calm down. First, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Second, I would like to  
apologize for yesterday, I was a little hungry and couldn't control  
myself. Third, you passed out from blood loss and last, you are in my  
room in the tower." Naruto answered with practiced ease but inwardly  
winced at his answers to the second and third questions.

"What do you mean hungr... OW! I bit myself! Hang on, my teeth were  
never this long...or that sharp! What the HELL DID YOU DO!" She  
yelled at him as she touched her new fangs.

Naruto cringed at her reaction, this was not going to end well. She  
was already acting like Ino and Sakura would but hey, anyone would.

"Well, um...I am a...um..." Naruto began but paused to regain his  
courage. He looked Ito her angry Jade green eyes and quickly looked  
away and mumbled the next word.

"A WHAT!" Tenten screamed, as she had heard him say Vampire because  
of her new found sensitive hearing.

"Well um...it's like this..." Naruto said as he explained to her  
exactly what he was. (**A/N: Kinda tired and lazy. I just didn't want to  
have to write the whole thing.)**

After the ex-blonde's explanation, all Tenten could do was nod dumbly.  
She was now a vampire and the price of never being able to have  
children.

She knew that vampires lived for a long time and were not immortal but  
she was sad and angry at Naruto for the fact that he had taken away  
her chance at ever having children. What was also sad was that she  
would have to continue to watch her human friends die. They would all  
continue to die while she would keep on living, never aging but always  
having to watch others get their eternal rest.

It was hard and she had cried at first but when she had looked into  
Naruto's eyes, she had a feeling that maybe even if she didn't truly  
love him now, she would in time. It was almost like she could feel his  
worried gaze. When she began to cry, she saw all of the heart break in  
his eyes.

She knew that it was because he thought she considered himself a  
monster and she knew it was true which made her cry even harder.

He had comforted her by hugging her close and whispering sweet  
nothings into her ear which made her automatically forgive him for  
everything. She understood that he was only hungry and she happened to  
be his food source, she would have done the same thing. It was only  
instinct and all of the sorrow and worry he had shown her only made  
her belief that he was not a monster even stronger.

Once she had gotten all of her tears out, she began to speak with the  
Jinchuuriki. She soon learned that he was actually the blonde that she  
had met before hand and she had almost burst into tears when he told  
her about the Kyuubi.

"You probably think I'm a demon now right." Naruto said but as more of  
a statement than a question.

Tenten quickly wrapped her arms around him as she told him, "You are  
only the Kyuubi's prison, not the Kyuubi. It is like saying that a cup  
that holds water is actually water."

Naruto laughed at her comment and smiled. That was one of the only  
times that someone had ever told him that he was not the Kyuubi and  
instead, Naruto Uzumaki, gennin of Konoha.

"Tenten, you will not need to feed for another week or so since you  
only feed off of me and you have just barely turned. You will need to  
be careful of how much blood you're around though, you don't want to  
go berserk and kill all of your teammates." Naruto warned as he led  
the kunoichi to the door.

"Oh and be careful with your powers. You may develop some that I don't  
have and they may come with a price so don't use up too much." He  
added as Tenten rolled her eyes, muttering a 'yes dad' under her breath.

She had been beginning to grow fond of the young Jinchuuriki even  
thought they had only met twice, but that tends to happen when you  
become his mate. She had soon realized that he had never meant to  
actually harm or even turn her into a vampire, but it had just worked  
out that way.

She said a quick goodbye and kissed him on his cheek. She giggled as  
his pale cheeks flushed a light hue of pink before he ushered her out  
of the room.

**•••Day of Prelims•••**

After the Sandaime had finished his rant...er...lecture, they finally  
began the preliminary matches. Everyone was silently thanking Kami  
that he had finally finished.

"cough...We will now begin the preliminary matches!" The sick looking  
Jonnin yelled out as the screen changed and names appeared on it.

HINATA HYUUGA  
Vs.  
SAKURA HARUNO

All of the other gennin quickly jumped onto the second floor except  
for the two Kunoichi to watch the battle.

Naruto was a little bit worried about the banshee (Just a small bit).  
He knew that Hinata was even better than him in Taijutsu, she just had  
a confidence problem. He knew that Sakura might even make her self  
esteem go even lower if that was even possible.

_'Hmm, I wonder how Tenten is doing. I don't see her here right no...'_  
Naruto was knocked out of his musings when he heard the banshee's  
shrill scream.

He swore that she must have been related to the freaking king of all  
banshees. She was past being loud and shrill in human standards. Even  
for vampires, he had never heard a sound like that come from any of  
them. **(A/N: Meaning Haku, Zabuza and Tenten.)**

Sakura rushed towards Hinata with her fist raised as if to punch her.  
Hinata struck back but pressing twenty of her tenketsu. She was not  
going to go easy on the pinkette or any other participant for that  
matter. Not after what Naruto-Kun had said to her the other day.  
**  
-Flashback no Jutsu-**

Hinata was getting some breakfast when she had been roughly pushed out  
of line by a Kunoichi from Amegakure. The girl was very vain and self  
absorbed, reminding her of two other girls from her academy days.

"Uuummm...that wasn't v-v-very nice. T-t-that was my spot..." Hinata  
stuttered out as she twiddled her index fingers.

The girl merely laughed at her and said in an obnoxious tone, "Why, I  
think I heard a mouse squeak. Well, we should always kill mice."

Hinata squeaked as the girl threw a kunai at her. She had no time to  
dodge because of the close range and could only watch as her impending  
death was coming.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and caught the kunai as it was inches  
away from her face.

"You know you can be disqualified for killing a participant who is not  
in a match with you. No, I think it's better to keep a very close eye  
on you because you remind me of a certain snake and snakes are not  
welcome here." Naruto said in a cold scathing te as the girl gulped  
and ran away.

"Thank you, but c-c-can I a-a-ask what your name is?" Hinata asked  
shyly.

"You already know me Hinata-Chan, it's me Naruto." He said and  
chuckled at her dumbfounded expression.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said as she stared at the handsome vampire.  
He had finally gotten used to his new looks so he even got a new outfit.

He wore a fishnet shirt under a black jacket **(A/N: Think Sai but with  
a fishnet shirt under.)** that has crimson on its sides. His pants were  
tight black anbu pants that had two weapon pouches on each side, as  
well as Kunai holsters since he was ambidextrous. The ensemble was  
topped off with a pair of black combat boots with the edges crimson.

"Hey...Hinata! You there!" Naruto said as he waved his hand in front  
of the girl's face.

Hinata was quickly snapped out of her trance and looked up at Naruto,  
growing a fiery red.

"A-arigato for s-s-saving me Naruto-kun." She stuttered out as she  
took his offered hand and pulled herself up.

"Think nothing of it Hinata-Chan but I'm pretty sure that you could  
have beaten her easily. I've seen you train and you're very good! You  
should be confident because you can take any other Kunoichi here,  
easily. Well, got to go, see you in the Prelims!" Naruto said with a  
smirk and left.

'That should take care of her confidence problems. Now, I should go  
check on Ten-Chan.'  
-Flashback no Jutsu Kai-

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga!" The proctor said as Sakura gave up once all  
of her tenketsu were hit.

The next matches were a bit...unusual.

Chouji fought against a sound gennin named Dosu but lost.

Ino fought against the beautiful Sand gennin, Temari and lost horribly.

The guy named Rock Lee fought against a guy from Kabuto's team, Akado  
Yoroi and won.

The other Hyuuga, Neji, fought against Kiba who was no match for him  
and won easily.

Shino fought against Kankuro, the other Jinchuuriki's brother who won  
with one of his bug's poison.

Shikamaru fought against a girl from the sound and won quickly.

Finally, it was Tenten's turn. They all looked to the screen and were  
surprised at what they saw.

It was Tenten Vs...

**End of Chapter!**

Thanks for reading but sorry for the cliffy, I just had to do it.

Now on to other news, I will not be updating for a few weeks because  
my computer crashed and we had to order a new one. It should be coming  
in two weeks but I won't be able to update for at least three because  
I have to install all of the programs I had.

**Also in the next chapter, Haku and Zabuza come back after finding out some very…interesting things.**

Well, that's it! Please review. 


End file.
